vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jack2244
Report Hi, the user you've been reporting falls out of our scope of assistance due to it being a social issue, which sadly means we cannot intervene. We can only take action when it is either spam/vandalism/or someone avoiding a global block (in that instance you need valid proof to connect someone to a globally blocked account. Reporting someone with just "sock of a user" is not helpful when we do not get any further details). Please direct your attention to this blog and afterwards send any harassment/social issues you might be encountering to . Response It's just he's been calling me cuss words in chat like f****t and t*at. I know it's nothing you can't handle him outside of chat but besides that, he's been spamming me in chat with cuss words. Social Reports You are reporting social issues on the page designated for spam/advertisements/offensive avatars within the profile header. Please do not do that for social conflicts. For social issues, read the blog I linked above and use for the problem you are encountering if it is worth reporting to staff. Responding to last message While I am tending on running for a VSTF member by doing many contributions here, I understand that this is a social issue and not a major one. I understand this can simply be ended by suspending him from the site but not across Fandom. Thank you for your response. ::Contributions aren't a problem, it's just a matter if we can help assist in them. For example... you reported "GreenDayRocks04" for being a sock account of someone globally blocked but did not provide evidence. We can help with this, if you are able to ideally point us towards some reasoning/evidence as to why you believe they are a sock. ::For "Goatworlds23" we do not technically handle threats. If they are threatening you, you need to ignore them completely and immediately ping staff through and provide links. If they are actively threatening you, we can ping staff for you if you can provide where they are doing that. Links/wiki names help. If the wiki is deleted with the threats, point staff towards the "deleted wiki URL" and they'll investigate. ::Regarding "The gamer 987654321" they would be more of a local issue. Meaning, you would contact an administrator of SpongeBob Wiki and report their behavior (usually with proof when reporting to an admin). Hope this helps clarifies. Let me know if you have any questions. :::Sorry for the invalid reasoning, but GreenDayRocks04 has messaged me on other sites that he is a sockpuppet of BoredJeff02 because he got globally blocked for infinite on his normal account. However, if this is not an issue, then okay. I'm trying to contribute and get to know more about this wiki into the way of learning how to be a VSTF member. ::::Not invalid at all. Could you provide a link to where they admitted that they were a sock please? :Oh, to ask him, you'd have to make an account on https://www.thetoptens.com :He told me in a private message there. If you'd like, I could tell you what the message said, here's the message: :Well my account got infinitely banned across Fandom for vandalism, so, to still be on Fandom, I'm going to create a new account called GreenDayRocks04 and not give away my identity ::Nix, nix we can't accept information off site sadly. If they admit it in a link able to be viewed, please let us know. Or if they start behaving weirdly or vandalizing shoot another message here. Thanks for the report. Oh, that I can't do considering it was in a private message (which could only be viewed by me and him but understood). And I understand to report any vandalism. Creating a new message (for us to talk in) Yeah, I'll remember to report anything wrong that probably can't be handled simply by an admin. Anyways, I'm trying to get the hang of this website since, yeah, I'm sort of running for VSTF, so I'm contributing more often here to get the hang of this wiki. ::Hello, been a while since we've talked but I have officially determined to run as a VSTF member. Yeah, I think the job would be pretty interesting so I will be contributing as much as possible to VSTF to see if I make it. reports Please stop reporting false positives. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 22:51, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, what have I been reporting that is false positives? :::Hello again Jack. We can't accept reports of people that have blocked you on other wikis. We can't do anything about that. The best you can do is try appealing on their wall on Community Central and if they ignore/say no you'll have to move on. Sometimes people will block falsely but nothing we can do to prevent that.